


No.4

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look </p>
<p>http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/65257148094/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-4</p>
<p>Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	No.4

 

Misha giggled as he put the jacked on after minutes of looking through Jensen stuff to find something he could wear. A few panties were there too, but Misha decide against it. Jensen couldn’t see it, nobody could see it. so it wasn’t optional. He took a look at the mirror and smiled wide. He looks good, he looks like Jensen. He took a picture and send it to Jensen and before he has to hurry to get to his panel. Seconds before he has to go on stage, he got a message. it was Jensen’s hard dick.

 

Misha has to bit his lips to repress a moan. Goddamn it. he thought and took a deep breath and locked his phone again before he has to jump onto the stage. His half hard dick pressed uncomfortable against his jeans. he prayed to god no one watch his crotch. After the panel, he tuck at the hem of the jacked while he looks around for Jensen. His phone made a noise and with a look on the display he smiled again. It was a message from jensen who text him a room number and a big ‘now’

 

He excuse himself as fast as he can from his co stars and runs to the elevators. As soon as he was on the floor where the room was located, he sprinted to the room Jensen send him and knocked. He could here a soft laugh before the door was open and Jensen stand there. Naked chest and legs, just a soft looking pair of Panties on his hips. “gorgeous. ” Misha said and put his arms around his. “That was fast, Collins.” Jensen mutters and lean in to kiss Misha.

 

Misha stepped into the room and close the door behind him before he kissed him hard. Jensen jump up as soon as Mishas whole attention was on him and wrapped his legs around him. With his hands on jensen ass, he slowly walked up to the bed and put Jensen on the bed with himself on top of him. “The whole time ?” Misha ask and stroke his hand over the soft material which strain around Jensens hard cock. “Yes but I had to restrain myself. I know you don’t like it when i come without you.”

 

Misha nod and place a kiss on the plush lips of his boy. ” Good. You did good.” he mutters and stand up again. He strip his boots and jeans and boxers. The jacked still over his shoulders, he lean over Jen and smirked. “Tell me, Love, what did turn you on so much that you could’t wait for me ?” he ask and spread jensens legs with his hands before he slide his nose over jensens erection through the panties.

 

"My J…jacked." Jensen stutters and lift his hips on,so Misha could slide the panties from his hips. he was still nosing the now bare erection and took a glace up to see that Jensen had his eyes closed and was biting his lips hard. "Hey stop that." misha said and reach out with a hand and lightly slaps against his mouth. "I need your sweet lips later on." Misha told him and Jensen release his lips. "Good boy." Misha praised him before he licks a long strip from the tip of Jens dick down

 

"Mish…. please stop it." Jensen begs and he looks pleading at Misha. " i don’t want to come without you in me. " he said and "I want to be the best boy." "You are already the best boy." Misha said and crawled up and over his boy and kissed him softly. "Are you still stretched from this morning ?" He ask him and placed few kisses along his throat. "Still open and good for you." Jen reply and lift his hips.

 

Misha mutters a soft “Okay.”before he finally strips out of the jacked and plaid and place himself between the Jensens legs, which where spread wide open. He roam his hands over his soft skin of his waist up over his chest and rub one of his nipple. With his other hand, he took hold of his cock and guide it to the lose but still tight hole and rub the head against the hot puked skin. jensen bucked his hips forward and pushed Mishas dick deep into him. But not deep enough. “Move.” he plead

 

Misha had to take a deep breath before he could do as Jensen request. His hips drove his dick with little thrust deep into Jensen while his hands stroke and pet over every inch of skin he could reach. He could hear soft whimpering from his lover under him and he hush him with kisses all over his face. he places his hands on both sides of Jens hips and grips him hard Still pepping kisses all over his boys face, he start to move his hips a little bit faster.

 

Jensen moans so prettily that Misha couldn't handle it and drove into a heated kiss. His teeth tugging on Jensens soft lips and his tongue stroke over the red flesh. He close his fingers harder around Jensens hips and he tucks him closer to himself. Mish wants to feel his boy, his good good boy as close as possible to him. Wants to feel the rub of skin on skin, wants to feel Jensens hot breath on his face, wants to feel the tight heat around him better and closer.

 

He smiled down at Jensen when he caught his eyes. ” Do you want to come ? because if you want to , you need to earn it .” He told jen and rolled onto his back with jensen ontop of him. The man whimpers softly and nods fast before he sat up with shaking legs and then slide himself down on Mishas thick cock. He has to support himself with hands on Mishas chest before he could even start to move his hip. Mishas hands where still on his boys soft hips.

 

Jensen moans when he could feel the drag of Mishas dick against his inner walls and when he sink down again, the head of Mishas dick pressed directly against his prostate. He yelled Mishas name as pleasure shot through him and he starts shaking harder while he just sit there and let the wave of pleasure wreck his body. ” come on, boy. Move, or you didn’t earn your orgasm!” Misha told him after a few seconds in which he watched his boy.

 

"Okay,okay." Jensen mutters and shut his eyes tightly before he pick a demanding peace. His lover under him moans loud while gripping his hips hard and helping with the peace with his hands. jensen lean forward and kisses his lover messily and he drags his fingers over Mishas chest while his hips works hard against mishas lap . "so good?" Jen ask as he sit upright again. he was still pouncing on Mishas cock when his lover plant his feet on the bed and buck his hips upward.

 

"Oh-ohhhhh.." Jensen moans and bend forward. he was panting hard against Mishas chest when Misha cradle his head in one of his hands. "I know you can be better, love." Mish told him with a soft smile before he thrust his hips upward again and got Jensen to groan loud. "Come on, you can do it." he whispers while petting jens hair. Jensen nods and sit up again while his whole body shakes from pleasure. with a soft whimper he starts pushing himself up and down.

 

Misha nods in approve with a smile on his lips. he helps his boy from time to time with a hard thrust from himself, pushing his boy up and down with his hands. The rest of the time, Jensen works his body up and down on his dick, sweating and painting hard. His own cock was pouncing in the free air before Misha laid a hand around it and stroke him lightly in the same rhythm he bounce on Mishas dick.

 

He could feel the heat pooling in his groin, could feel his dick getting harder and harder and he could feel his balls draw tight. “you close?” he ask Jensen and tight his hand around Jens dick. he heard a soft. ” yes. ” between moans and whimpers. “you can come love.” misha told him and when he thrust up again into Jensen prostate, his lover crumbles and came all over his chest and belly. The tight channel around his dick got tighter and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

He came with a string of curse words on his lips and his dick deep in his lover, who slumbers down onto him. he put his arms around the form of his lovers before he thrust a last time deep into him and fill him completely up. with his dick still deep in Jensen, misha rolled both of them onto their sides. he was kissing jensens cheek when the man mutters ” you should wear more often my clothes. They suits you. Like my come does.” They both start laughing with ends with a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look 
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/65257148094/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-4
> 
> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
